


Love Me, Hate Me (And I'll Crumble)

by WhenJoshIsJoseph



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: (more characters to be added) - Freeform, @fanatical-san, Action, Background Otayuri, Based on @crimson-chains Mafia AU, Based on a Tumblr Post, Bilingual Character(s), Capos, Consigliere - Freeform, Crime, Dates, Dating, Drama, English, Fluff and Angst, Gang Violence, Getting Together, Italian, Italian Mafia, Japanese, M/M, Mafia AU, Mafia Boss! Victor Nikiforov, Mafia Victor Nikiforov, Mafia Yuri Plisetsky, Mafia roles, Making Out, Mobster AU, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Plot, Police AU, Policeman! Katsuki Yuuri, Polizia di Stato, Requited Love, Russian, Secret Identity, Set in Milan, Sleeping Together, Thriller, VictUuri, age rating may increase, and accompanies an amazing art series, based on art, cops and robbers, cugines, expensive drinks, gang plot, gang tension, gangster au, long fic, may decide to include smut, relationships, set in Italy, soladato, this is about love and deceit, v intense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 16:30:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14958113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenJoshIsJoseph/pseuds/WhenJoshIsJoseph
Summary: Trouble between Mafia boss Nikiforov and gang leader JJ has been brewing in Milan, Italy, and Yuuri knows that it's his duty to discover the identity of and capture Nikiforov. The streets of Italy may never see peace otherwise, and innocent people could be harmed. He particularly wants to protect the charming Victor Plisetsky, who he fell for after saving him from JJ's group.Victor has been told, time and time again, that seducing a cop, of all people, is a tricky business. But anything for his Yuuri, right? And besides, he's got bigger problems to deal with. Like that JJ, who's a constant thorn in his side. He can manage keeping his identity secret and getting rid of JJ.He's a Mafia boss, after all.Written by @fanatical-san to accompany @crimson-chains' brilliant artistic Mafia AU.





	Love Me, Hate Me (And I'll Crumble)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Victuuri Mafia AU](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/389636) by @crimson-chains (Tumblr). 



> Hi! I'm @fanatical-san, or WhenJoshIsJoseph, and I hope you enjoy this fic! It's written as a counterpart to @crimson-chains fabulous artwork on a Victuuri Mafia AU. Want a peek?  
> See and read it here (warning - @crimson-chains is way ahead in the comic than I am with the fic, so spoilers! Read it anyway, though):  
> https://crimson-chains.tumblr.com/post/158292159388/so-mafia-au-aka-a-good-excuse-to-draw-yuri-and  
> *COPY AND PASTE THE LINK, IT'S WORTH IT!*
> 
> Just to let you know for this chapter, a soladato is a low ranking Mafia member who carries out the dirty work, and a cugine is an uninitiated member who wishes to become part of the Mafia, but are yet to prove themselves. Sorrento limoncello is the best type of limoncello, which is a popular liquor in Italy. I imagine Victor is fluent in Italian, and as is Yuuri, although less so. Yuuri is part of the Polizia di Stato, which I'm giving extra roles for this fic. Anyhow, enjoy!

If this is their attempt at an ambush, then Victor is sorely disappointed. It takes him a glance to work out that two men are hidden behind the dumpsters in an attempt to be discreet.

It’s novice, almost; the gradient of the concrete by the right wall of the alleyway is significantly less worn than that on the left side; something must’ve prevented the concrete on the right from eroding (i.e. the dumpster). They can’t’ve expected Victor not to notice, could they?

And besides, having two dumpsters in the far corner is the worst possible idea. No self-respecting shop owner would waste time walking to dumpsters all the way down there when they could bin waste where the path turns off into the alley. Thus, the dumpsters must have been moved together in order to lend enough space for two men (one man could fit behind one dumpster) to hide.

Victor looks at the dumpster directly, and flicks his hair to one side.

“Well, gentlemen? Are you going to introduce yourselves?” No response. “Now, now-” Victor strolls up to the dumpster and pushes them apart with the perfect force, revealing two huddled men (as he’d suspected). “-are we going to have to have a little chat?”

The men yell, and clamber up, launching themselves at Victor. A simple swipe deflects their first three blows. It’s when the second one tries (and fails) to deliver an uppercut that Victor realises: these men aren’t _soladato_ at all.

Victor should be insulted. The rank of the man who throws (and misses) yet another poorly timed punch is an associate; both ambushers are little more than _cugines_ , and consequently mediocre in their attacks, at best. And their attempt at an ambush? Abysmal. He should’ve known. But for JJ to send people who aren’t even properly initiated? Victor thinks that this must be a new low, even for that stuck up Canadian.

And it’s as he’s about to rough them up a little that he hears it; police sirens. The _polizia_ are near – he can’t be seen on the offensive. So he practically has to move his jaw so that the second man can actually hit him, but it impacts harder than he expects. The man’s spurred on by his blow, and attempts a kick, which scrapes Victor’s side. He needs to defend himself, but he has to be cautious. As he tries to calculate the best compromise, the first guy comes up behind him and-

 _Shit._ He’s losing control of the situation.

*

The sirens are obnoxiously loud, and extremely unnecessary, in Yuuri’s opinion. They might as well announce _‘hey, this is the fucking police, if you’re shifty, get the hell out’_ through a megaphone, for all the help it’s doing. How are they meant to catch criminals when they’re giving them a headstart?

 _Seems those two idiots don’t get it though_ , Yuuri thinks, as he notices two men blatantly beating up another man. Yuuri can’t exactly see who it is, but the man doesn’t seem to be fighting back. Yuuri’s got help him out, and quick. He swerves the car to the curb and jumps out, striding towards the fight.

“This is the police,” he says in Italian (he doubts these guys know English), “stop – now.”

Turns out they aren’t _complete_ fools; they yelp and scramble away. Yuuri should go after them, but he needs to check the citizen is okay first, so he crouches down and-

_Woah. He’s stunning._

Yuuri immediately pushes the thought out of his mind and clears his throat.

“Are you okay, sir?” The man looks at him properly, and Yuuri sees the blood smeared across his face from a bloody nose that he needs to apply pressure to. He rummages through his coat pocket and pulls out a blue handkerchief (it’s the only thing he’s got, currently; it’s going to have to do), holding it out for the man to take.

However, he’s met with a slightly dazed stare, before the man mutters something…in Russian? Is he foreign? Yuuri thinks he hears the word _‘angel’_ , but that makes no sense in this context, so his Russian must be too rusty to make out the words.

“Sir???”

The man, who’s propped up on his elbows, is actually dressed pretty smartly. An expensive suit jacket slips off his shoulders (he’s got _really_ well-defined collarbones, Yuuri notices as he takes in the man’s loose collar), and the tie does not look cheap, either. All in all, the man seems dishevelled, but there seems to be an air of importance about him.

Yuuri should _definitely_ take a moment to make sure he’s going to be okay. Besides, the assaulters are most likely out of reach for now…right?

*

So what if Victor is known to over plan? Being prepared is never a _bad_ thing, and Victor must admit that strategizing over how to get his lovely cop to fall for him for only six hours or so _was_ very disciplined of him.  

He thinks back to last night, where he’d nursed his limoncello liquor (Sorrento, of course) as thoughts swirled about his mind.

 _How should I seduce him?_ he’d pondered. Because that was his goal, after all. Rationality had flown his mind when he’d first seen the handsome cop (and he was aware, somewhere in his love-befuddled head, that getting a cop into bed was reckless. But he didn’t have to worry about that for now); all Victor knew was that he wanted him. And what Victor he wanted, he got.

But the cop had genuinely seemed sweet, too. Victor had been surprised to discover that the physical attraction was only half the appeal for him. He had this urge to get to know the cop better…meaning, of course, that Victor was in _love_ (no matter who told him he was out of his mind).

In the end, it was simple; he’d return the blue handkerchief (adorable), and ask the beautiful man to dinner (in English; Victor could tell that Italian didn’t come very naturally to the cop, and judging by what he’d heard, the man was probably an English speaker to some degree).

However, standing outside the police station, Victor can’t help but feel ever-so-slightly anxious. There’s no time for nerves though; he glimpses the cop coming out of the building and immediately steps in with a sultry gaze and a confident tone.

“Hello,” he says smoothly, producing the handkerchief. “Thank you for your handkerchief yesterday. I’d like to treat you to dinner to show my gratitude.” Perfect, all according to plan. Now all that’s left is for the cop to say yes, fall head over heels, and then they can get to-

“Oh, I’m sorry, did you say something?” he replies, taking out a single earphone. _Earphones._ He’s wearing earphones? _Oh shit._ Victor must look really dumb now (and he’s thanking the lord that he at least got the language right – the reply was in English), and now _he’s gotta start again but he can’t just reset oh god-_

“I!” Victor begins. Okay, okay, he just needs to say _thank you_ …is that what he said before? “Yesterday you helped me so…um-” No, no, _no_ , he’s stuttering! What was he saying again? Fuck it; _dinner_. Ask about dinner. “please let me buy you dinner!”

The cop looks at him with the most puzzled expression (and _still_ manages to look delectable), to the extent where the phrase ‘ground, swallow me up’ suddenly becomes very relevant for Victor.

“Oh,” the cop says, and Victor’s heart skips a beat. _Could he still…?_ “You don’t have to. I’m always happy to help.” Then, quieter: “It’s my job, after all.”

 _No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!_ At this rate, they’ll be saying goodbye in a second, parting ways never to speak again, and thus inevitably killing Victor’s poor heart. He has to save this!

“I insist!” It comes out obnoxious and blunt, but at least it’s something. The cop falters.

“Okay – uh,” he begins, and Victor seriously fears that he’s ruined his chances. “Can I get your name?”

His name? Oh. _Oh._

Victor feels like such an imbecile. His name – the cop doesn’t even know his name! Well, that’s easy enough.

“Ah, sorry, how rude of me!” he says courteously. “My name is Victor.” He can’t tell the cop his surname, of course, as wonderful as the man may seem. Victor isn’t _completely_ stupid.

“Okay, Victor!” And isn’t it just a stab through the heart to hear those dreamy tones say his name so softly? He wants to make it his ringtone, just to hear that voice say his name again (and he can’t help but imagine that voice saying his name in completely different – and leagues more pleasurable – situation…). “I’m Yuuri Katsuki!”

The blonde Yuri won’t like that, but then again, he doesn’t like anything, so perhaps that’s not too bad (and besides, this name is different, elongated. He likes it). _Yuuri Katsuki._ Japanese, perhaps. It fits him. Victor smiles, and on impulse, reaches for Yuuri’s hand.

“Then…” he says in an almost whisper, kissing Yuuri’s soft hand briefly, “Allow me to take care of you this evening, Yuuri…”

He looks up, notices Yuuri’s shocked blush, and blanches.

 _Oh, god._ Has he messed it up _again_? _Already_? Was that too much? He’s smiling, so that’s fine, right? Victor has to believe it.

In hindsight, this may be a little harder than expected…but his angelic cop has said yes to him, and Victor’s determined to seduce him to the best of his abilities.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it so far! Drop me a comment to let me know what you think, and remember to check out all the original art by @crimson-chains: https://crimson-chains.tumblr.com/post/158292159388/so-mafia-au-aka-a-good-excuse-to-draw-yuri-and  
> Support @crimson-chains' Patreon: https://www.patreon.com/CrimsonChains
> 
> Until next time,  
> @fanatical-san  
> xx


End file.
